Story of Us
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: The memories of their childhood will never fade away. It was their treasure…though most of it filled with sadness, in the end that makes everything more precious. RiouJowyNanami. Dedicated for Emina04Sakura.


**Title: **Story of Us

**Genre: **Family/Friendship

**Ratings: **T

**Fandom: **Suikoden 2**  
**

**Characters: **Riou, Jowy, Nanami

**Summary:** The memories of their childhood will never fade away. It was their treasure…though most of it filled with sadness, in the end that makes everything more precious. RiouJowyNanami.

**Author's Notes: **A greatly overdue dedication to Emina04Sakura.

**Disclaimer: **Suikoden and the characters obviously aren't mine!

* * *

The humid night found three young travelers sitting around a campfire at the edge of a vast meadow, staring into the blazing fire dancing and burning the firewood that warmed the cool air. Eerie shadows chased each other across the earth, swift and silent, and the spring night was full of whispers. Sitting in their colorful and merry traveling clothes, the figure of the two men and one woman seemed like a gentle spirits protecting the lonely wasteland. Their serene smile would never seem to fade away, as they enjoyed the night breeze and traded stories.

"It sure is peaceful, isn't?" the only woman in the group said quietly. Her long and silky dark brown hair was blown by the silent breeze as she threw a gentle smile to her traveling companions. "I love this calmness. None can annoy our happiness."

"Except money crisis," the youngest member of the group pointed out, made the other laughed.

"You got the point there," responded the older man. He threw a small twig into the fire and reflected to his painful past. "But I think…Nanami is right. I sure am love this peaceful era. None can bother us, as long as we avoid wars and refuse to aid people in their silly conflicts."

"It's been ten years since we left them," Nanami said. Her face was reminiscent as she recalled her younger days, when she still lived in the dojo with her younger brother, and their grandfather was still alive. She wished she could grasp and embrace the memories, turning times and enjoyed the moments once again. But she knew she couldn't, and it was only a silly wish to come true.

"I hear Lady Teresa doing a great job with Klaus," the man with pale blonde folded his arms and smirked funnily. "I'm just glad they are doing okay, and still forgive you two, despite the fact that you left them without any words, Riou, Nanami."

"They have their mercy, Jowy. Such a thing we can expect from the lady," Riou returned the smile. "You know…talking about past like this, I remember that I used to hate you so much because your rivalry. You're pretty good at acting that I start to think you're not my friend any longer and hate you so much."

"Heh. I do it to mask my true intention. And beside, I like the rivalry. I didn't get much rivalry with you as we escape from Highland…"

"Yeah. And I remember, I really hate you that I wish I can kill you _that _time…"

"Which time?" Nanami asked. Her dark eyes illuminated with stars of curiosity and blinks of mischief.

"Nanami…you were there at the moment! Oh fine, I just tell you…"

**

* * *

Flashback**

_"ARGH! Damn IT!" Riou's face was grim. His eyes filled with fury and hatred. Everyone approached him, tried to calm him down, and asked him what happen._

_"Something's wrong, Riou?" Viktor asked._

_"Is the enemy approaching?" Flik became worried._

_"Oh my gosh! Really? I will summon Shu at once!" stated Apple._

_"It's not like that! It's…ARGH!" Riou scratched his head, made the raven hair messy. Everyone got more confused. What could possibly make their leader very angry like that?_

_"Are you hungry, little brother? I'll cook something for you!" Nanami smiled._

_"No, no thank you! Everyone please shut up! I'm in bad mood!" the young leader yelled._

_"Why are you in bad mood?" the Blue Lightning lifted an eyebrow._

_Riou showed a letter. It was stamped with Harmonia official stamp. Apple took it, nervous. What if it was proposal for war from Harmonia? Even only with __Highland__ at hand, they hardly have chance to win. And now, the mighty Harmonia wished to fight them? Their minds filled with worries, but it soon vanished as Riou yelled again._

_"It's the result from the contest in Harmonia. I signed up Camus and Miklotov in a pretty bishonen championship in there, but they lost! They said the winners are Culgan and Seed from __Highland__! How I'm not supposed to angry with that? Urgh! Damn Jowy!"_

_Everyone was silent as they heard the explanations. Apple sighed and threw the letter into the dustbin then left, returned to her chamber so she could made a strategy. Flik and Viktor went to the tavern to relief their fatigue._

_"Hey, why everyone go away? Aren't you mad about it?"_

_"Oh shut up, Riou!"_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

In the present, Riou touched his head with his fingers. "That kick from you still pretty hurt…you don't need to attack me like that, you know…"

Nanami giggled. "Sorry…"

"But yeah, that was pretty fun. I imagining you annoyed in your castle. I laughed eerily that it made Culgan and Seed crept out and refuse to stare at me for the whole three days," Jowy commented.

"Hmmm…but you know, Jowy? This silly boy is pretty pervert too!"

"What? How come?"

"Well, you see…it was before we recruit our castle dancer, Karen…"

**_

* * *

_Flashback**

_Riou and Nanami read the reports written by all merchants that staying in the castle. It was bad. Pretty bad. There are almost no visitors at all. The armory, trading shop, item shops, and rune sage still received frequent buyers, but the theater has no visitors at all._

_"Oh goodness…what should we do?" Riou muttered sadly. His fingers drummed on the mahogany table, where he usually handles the desk job._

_"We should find someone that can attract visitors!" suggested Nanami brilliantly._

_"Right. I heard there is a good dancer in __Kuskus__Town__, and her name is Karen."_

_"Great then. We must recruit her!"_

_"Yup. I bet she's a SoD…"_

_"Hmm…yeah, nice…"_

_"And we can open a striptease show…"_

_"RIOU!"_

**End of flashback**

* * *

The mentioned leader's face blushed furiously as he recalled the event. The older man threw his head aback and laughed out of hearty feelings. The storyteller smirked, satisfied with the men's reactions.

"Oh Jowy! Stop laughing! It was Sheena's idea, after all," Riou defended himself.

"S-s-sorry…" Jowy desperately stopped his laugh. Tears of merriness tangled at the edge of his grey eyes. "It's just wonderful how you can defeat countless powerful enemies, but you still injured by Nanami…I mean, she's easily died when Gorudo's men shot arrows to her!"

"Because she's my sister and I can't disobey her, dummy," the younger man pouted. "Oh, that's right. Nanami, how come you easily died only because arrows attack like that?"

"It shot right through my heart! How am I supposed not to die?" the woman folded her arms.

"No, no…I mean…you can easily dodge the attack or broke the arrows with your rod. You're quick, defeat Stallion, even. But back then, you failed to evade the arrows? Gimme a break."

"Hmm…oh yes, I remember why! So, it was kinda embarrassing…" Nanami scratched her head. Her cheeks flushed as she recalled the memories.

"It's okay. Just tell us. We won't laugh," said Jowy, curious.

"Well, if you insist…" she rose to her feet and paced herself near the campfire. She seemed hesitant to tell them, but in the end, she opened her mouth and explained the cause of her death back then in Rockaxe Castle. "Actually, it's because…"

Riou and Jowy stared at her, curious. They were silent.

"It's because Riou shouted for my name! He said it out loud that I couldn't concentrate on deflecting the arrow, so I was shot and die!"

Riou and Jowy stayed silent. They looked at each other as Nanami sat down on her previous place. "Just like that?" the older man inquired.

"Yeah, just like that. I mean, he never call my name out loud, Jowy!" she threw tiny rock into the campfire, her eyes stared blankly at the blazing flame that dancing on the firewood. "I need to admit though, I'm pretty sad when you saw me fell and injured, but shed no tears! I thought you really had turned into a coldhearted man! But in the end…it was wrong."

"I know, when you fight Gorudo with me, deep down inside, you're still the same Jowy I know. I received my faith back, and convinced myself to fight and retook you," added Riou.

"Riou…thank you," Jowy smiled peacefully.

Nanami smirked as the boys traded glance. "My! How you two has grown up! I never saw you guys crying for these whole years!"

"What do you expect?" the blonde one laughed.

"Oh? Such words came from a boy that used to be such a crybaby when he was still young!"

The brown haired guy laughed. "That reminds me…Jowy; you're a crybaby, worse than me. But because you're older than I am, you always acted strong and defended me. I know when I lost in the forest back then, you cried aloud, right? Nanami told me so," he smirked naughtily.

The used-to-be King heightened his color. He tilted his head toward the mentioned woman, who tried her best to suppress her laughter. "Nanami! I thought I told you not to tell him about it! It's embarrassing!" he yelled, annoyed.

"Whoa, I'm just being a manner-of-fact!" Nanami retorted. "But yeah…it brings back memories. He cried a lot…"

**_

* * *

_Flashback**

_The younger version of the current Jowy cried aloud. Stood tall beside him was younger Nanami. She folded her arms impatiently and tapped her feet onto the grounds. The two were being told to wait in the entrance of the forest as Genkaku searched for Riou, who had lost in the deep forest. Eventually, Nanami got annoyed because Jowy didn't even stop murmuring and crying._

_"Uwaaaaaahhhh…Riou will meet monster…what if it eats him? Uwaaa…"_

_"Shut up! If you don't stop crying, I'll send you back to your home!"_

_Meanwhile, Riou walked farther into the depth of the forest. He was frightened of course, but he tried his best to find a way back to Kyaro. At least that's better than waiting for help in one place._

_"Uh…where am I?" he looked around. "Right, tree…left, tree…where is Kyaro?"_

_Suddenly, a killer bunny appeared out of nowhere and halted Riou. The boy widened his eyes in horror. The bunny showed its sharp blade and charged toward the poor boy._

_"GYAAAAAAAA!!!"_

_Hours afterwards, Genkaku finally found Riou. The boy had several injuries and bruises here and there, but he seemed enthusiasm._

_"I met a killer bunny in the forest!" he exclaimed._

_"Really? Did it go after you?" asked young Jowy, interested._

_"Yeah, of course it did! I was frightened and ran away from it. Then suddenly, I remember that I have a leftover in my pocket. You know the cake that Nanami bake at the other day!"_

_"And then? And then?"_

_"I use it to fight the bunny!"_

_"You throw it at the bunny?"_

_"No. I give it to the bunny, then it ate the cake…then it suddenly died."_

_"Wow! Great!"_

_Behind them, Nanami was shocked that her cake could kill a monster. "My…cake?"_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Jowy and Riou laughed aloud as they finished recounting the childhood memories. Nanami's face was grim.

"You know Nanami? I think that instead of fighting with that rod of yours, you should use your foods to poison the enemies! It is more effective!" suggested Jowy, out of charity.

"Yup. Huh, I regret why I didn't give Luca a piece of Nanami Cake so the war will end sooner," added Riou, then the two best friends laughed more.

"Yeah. I should use my cooking to kill YOU guys right now!" responded Nanami curtly. That was when the boys noticed that she had rose to her feet, hands ready with her rod, and she seemed gathered her energy to unleash a strong technique.

"W-whoa, you don't need to be mad at us!"

"Yes, have mercy, big sister!"

"No mercy for you guys! Prepare for my ultimate technique!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

Finish :p


End file.
